Scratched DVD discs (Fiona Burks' version)
1. Fraggle Rock: Doin' Things that Doozers Do, glitched at the scene from "The Trail of the Cotterpin Doozer" where the 2 guys were talking while Gobo Fraggle and friends sing "Follow Me". The scene from the animated episode "The Radish Round-up" got glitched. 2: Nick Picks vol. 1, Glitch at the All Grown Up episode, "Lucky 14", the beginning of The Fairly OddParents episode, "Information Stupor Highway" glitched and skipped to the scene where Timmy Turner sees a images of fairies. then, the scene got glitch and skipped to the end, the "Giant Goddard's destroyed buildings" scene from Jimmy Timmy Power Hour got glitched. Then, the My Life as a Teenage Robot episode "Hostile Makeover" got glitched and skipped to the Rugrats episode, "Finsterella". Nick Picks vol. 4, glitched at the end of "Have you Seen this Snail?" (from SpongeBob Squarepants) and "Where's Wanda" (from The Fairly OddParents) got glitched. Then, the scene from "The Great Unwashed" (From My Life as a Teenage Robot) where Britt and Tiff walked down the hallway got glitched. Winx Club: Bloom's Secret Past, got glitched during the scene from "Miss Magix" where Flora begins testing got glitched and skipped to the scene where Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna sees a building. The end of episodes 15 and 16 got glitched. Shrek, glitched during the quest to find Fiona. Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, sometimes got glitch during the song "Live or Let Die!". Then, got glitched during the "Donkey and Puss in Boots back in correct bodies, but tails mismatched" scene. Pokémon 2000: The Power of One, got glitched during the trailer for Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown. Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown, glitched during the song "Pokérap GS". What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Safari so Goodi!, glitched at the scene from "Roller Ghoster Ride" where Shaggy Rogers says "You want Scooby Snacks?". What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Sports Spooktacular, glitches a little bit during "The Unnatural" and "The Fast and the Wormious" and then, glitched at the end of "Diamonds are the Ghoul's Best Friends". Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire, glitched during the "Rowboat" scene. Then, skipped to "They capture the Hex Girls" scene. Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico, glitched during the "Medicine Man" scene. Then, glitched at the end. Also, the making of "Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico" got glitched. Dora the Explorer: Catch the Stars, glitched during the "Which Cloud is the Highest" scene from "Star Catcher" then skipped to the another episode "Star Mountain". Then glitched at the beginning of "Louder", then skipped to the end of the noisy river scene. Dora the Explorer: Super Babies, glitched at the end of the barn scene from "Catch the Babies" after the sheep says "Graaaciaaas!!!". Then, glitched at the "Baby Dino" end credits. The beginning of "Por Favor" was glitched. Dora the Explorer: Super Babies' Dream Adventure, glitched at the end of "The Gummy Song" from the episode "Pirate Treasure Hunt". The Simpsons season 1 disc 2, glitched at the end of "The Life in the Fast Lane". Then, glitched at the beginning of "Homer's Night Out". My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade, glitched during the trailer for "The Runaway Rainbow". My Little Pony: Flight to Cloud Castle, glitched during the "Hey Look! Were the big brother ponies!" scene from "Somnambula". Then, glitched during the scene from "The Prince and the Ponies". The Adventures of Milo and Otis, glitched a lot. SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween, glitched at the scene from "Welcome to Chum Bucket" where SpongeBob SquarePants talks to Sheldon J. Plankton. The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, glitch at the middle. Care Bears: Work of Heart Bear Presents "The Gift of Caring" and "I, Robot Heart", glitched during the opening scene from "I, Robot Heart". Care Bears: "The Wrath of Shreeky", glitch during the scene where Treat Heart Pig and the girl were riding up to No Heart's castle. Care Bears: "Bedtime for Care-A-Lot" and "The Cloud Monster", glitched during the opening scene from "Bedtime for Care a Lot". Care Bears: Journey to Joke-A-Lot, glitch during the scene were Gig the Pig is crying, then skipped to the scene right after Mr. Funnybone lost his jewels Monsters, Inc., glitch during the scene where Sulley rides on the sleigh. Category:DVD Category:YouTube